dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God/Archive 6
Return BTW, I've been meaning ask, are you back proper, or still a little too occupied?—Mina Țepeș 20:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Concern I'm curious; any particular reason you cleaned out both your talk and userpages?—Mina Țepeș 01:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Yay! It'll be nice to see you around again!—Mina Țepeș 04:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) :: I think we're holdin' up pretty well and yeah! We actually got someone new today, which was surprising, but welcome as hell. I hope he stays around for awhile.—Mina Țepeș 04:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Replies : That certainly makes a fair degree of sense, at least.—Mina Țepeș 08:14, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :: Glad to have you back =w= Although I notice you're contrary on a few things again, like the canocity of the second OVA and the validity of using Tights first appearance in her infobox alongside her Part II appearance (y'know, like we do with other characters? -w-)—Mina Țepeș 08:22, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Also... you really think I wouldn't notice this Freeza? -w- 09:02, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Possible you could make your opinion known here? Agreeing with it or opposing it altogether would be greatly appreciated. 21:53, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Greeting Finally, you're back. Grateful! How's it going? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 04:41, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Ya get hyped, I want to take the Daizenshuu ASAP. Be proud, you're outdoned, NWG xD --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 05:30, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :From my friends' help with some kanji I don't know and/or whenever he or she can. You can try some online Japanese dictionaries, eg. Tangori, I often did so.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 08:26, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Rupturing Sorcery Since you have the Fourth Daizenshuu, can you swing on over to page 117 for me and check the kanji for Rupturing Sorcery for me?—Mina Țepeș 19:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks man! I appreciate it!—Mina Țepeș 06:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::: Do you happen to have, by any chance, the seventh Daizenshuu? If so, can you grab the Japanese for Afterimage Sorcery?—Mina Țepeș 07:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: You're the man! Also, what page number was that? And, on your query on the navigation bar, it's been awhile, can you show me what the navigation bar is? I mean, I think we have a navigation template for certain events and arcs in the series but not the races, am I forgetting something critical? And alright, I will expect that.—Mina Țepeș 08:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: Another favour to ask, since you possess the Daizenshuu Seven, can you add page numbers to the techniques which we have referenced as being named in the 7th Daizenshuu? Since I exactly can't, not without the book myself.—Mina Țepeș 08:12, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Technique Names and other things Okay, wow, those are a lot of humans who don't matter. I'll get on that in a moment, soon as I figure out just how to edit it. And we are supposed to have page numbers next to the Daizenshuu, whoever was removing those was in the wrong. The precise page numbers for both Daizenshuu pages and manga chapters are needed, so people know exactly where to find them in the reference material. I could go over to the Power Ball page, for example, reference it as coming from Daizenshuu 5, but not list any page number or anything. Then you wouldn't know which page to check for, and you'd be shuffling through an entire book written in moonrunes just to see if my reference was correct. So, what consistutes a Mind Power Attack, Body Attack, and Emergency Attack? Since, with Kanzenshuu, I've only seen Sorcery, Magical Arts, Ninjutsu, Physical Attack, Ki manipulation, and Abilities.—Mina Țepeș 09:12, December 4, 2015 (UTC) : I'll see if I can ask Ten about that tomorrow. I'm curious myself about just what kind of techniques these are, since, again, Kanzenshuu uses multiple different 'castes' if you will, and I assume those terms from the Daizenshuu as well.—Mina Țepeș 09:55, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: So I asked Ten, and he says he'll get to it tomorrow, since it'll take about an hour to do, and he did have other things to do today. So, tomorrow, I'll see if he's up to it again and we'll get the translations from those screenshots you gave me.—Mina Țepeș 05:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) : Also, do you have the second Daizenshuu? If you do, can you check for the name of Light Eating, which should be on page 215? Since we've been using Light Eating, which is supposed to be from D2, but Sulina says D7 calls it Light Absorption.—Mina Țepeș 05:46, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thieves are lurking? Are they stealing the pages you link or something? Ugh...and I just checked the Daizenshuu links myself, the ones we got on the chat? It is Light Eating in Daizenshuu 2, but it's Light Absorption in Daizenshuu 7. I swear this series....—Mina Țepeș 10:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Bar So, the issue with the navigation bar is that the races link to the category pages. I can add additional drop bar options under the Human tab, but unless I have it link instead to the race pages and not the category, the other names in the dropdown menu (i.e. Idasa, etc etc) will still be present and it'll just be a much longer list. What do you suggest?—Mina Țepeș 01:26, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, I agree, it's best to not disfigure it. We'll make it work in awhile. Oh? You've picked up Pokemon X!? Good man, you chose wise. Now, you should come on over to Pokemon Omega Ruby! We have...um....beaches and deserts.—Mina Țepeș 03:03, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :::: Also, when it comes to the Mind Power Attack, and the other designations, I've been asking Ten, and he says he's gonna attempt it. But if he can't do it in a few days (trying to give him time as he IS busy), I'll contact someone else, preferrably Tau (Ten's own suggestion if I'm in a hurry, but I don't want to bug someone else).—Mina Țepeș 19:19, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Then I'll check with Tau by Tuesday, just to give Ten a chance. Also, sure, I wouldn't mind a link to higher quality images, I could use them for here, since I hate finding really LQ images.—Mina Țepeș 04:31, December 7, 2015 (UTC) : Oh this is....this is beautiful. Thanks man!—Mina Țepeș 04:54, December 7, 2015 (UTC) re: Yep. :D I haven't gotten too much sleep and not much food for nearly the past 24 hours studying. In terms of referencing and parameters, you can certainly implement them and we'll see how it looks. :D 11:35, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm studying for physics, psychology and the highest level of calculus.... it's rigorous man :P And yeah, I have no problems with what you just implemented dude. Though the thing is, the some users didn't want the name to be at the top of the infobox. You can bump the discussion and try to persuade them if you want to though. 12:17, December 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, but the uncut DBZ is the normal one. :P There is the edited version, and the uncut version. The edited version of DBZ is the first English dub of it, and is the censored version of it (such as no blood, no references to "hell" or "death", and "editing out" the violent aspects of DBZ) in an attempt to make DBZ applicable for children (thank God it didn't stay on TV for too long >_<). ::Thankfully, the edited version only ran for 53 episodes. The uncut version of DBZ is the second English dub, and dubs the original Japanese anime, is uncensored, and has all 291 episodes, with all the blood and violence you can get in English. :D ::The Japanese made no attempts (at least, not to my knowledge) to censor DBZ with a separate and different edited dub of it. America did attempt to censor it by editing it, and that only lasted 53 episodes, before the rest of the episodes were left uncensored, and then the first 53 episodes that were edited had such censoring edits reversed, leading to 67 uncut ones. As such, in Japan, there is no such thing as the "edited version" of DBZ. ::I could give you a big gigantic history of it that would explain this a whole lot better, but that'd be too much at the moment :P 14:09, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Tau Tau has agreed to look into the attack classifications for us. Not immediately since he (like everyone, apparently) are busy with studies, but he has agreed, so woot!—Mina Țepeș 19:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) : I've noticed! I'm glad to see you're back, and yeah, I told him to take his time and not rush it. I'm just glad he's agreed to help us!—Mina Țepeș 03:28, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm....not a bad idea, I'll get right on that.—Mina Țepeș 18:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : Any candidates for a potential Featured Image?—Mina Țepeș 18:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...when it comes to that, I think we should do what SAO Wiki does. Keep it all in the same article, but in the infobox, we use their real world appearance in one tab and their in-game appearance in the other tab. Otherwise, everything would be documented as normal. When it comes to their powers and abilities, we'd just stress that they're in-game abilities. And as for adding anything to templates, can you give that request to Windy? I know I've done it for you in the past, but he's better at templates than I am, so he'd be able to do it without making any mistakes like I did the last time.—Mina Țepeș 20:33, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Nice choice of a picture for Gokū. I was about to swing by with it as a suggestion by I see you beat me to it.—Mina Țepeș 21:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) re: quest Done. 17:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you like it as a reference point. And, if the image is in any way flawed, like the previous one was (it showed Gokū with battle damage), then feel free to change it without asking if you find a flawless one. However, if the change is based more on aesthetics, then it can be brought up in the talk page, or so I think. And good, good, we'll have a new pic for Veggie too. And sorry, I keep getting distracted by a lot of things. I'm still HERE, I haven't left, I'm not gonna pull a Ten, after all.—Mina Țepeș 20:45, December 14, 2015 (UTC) request Is it possible you could find a more suitable infobox image for King Vegeta's article? (With a rationale and license because you know... image policy). 06:28, December 16, 2015 (UTC) If you want my opinion, the 'Grades' of Super Saiyan need their own individual pages as much as the seperate tails of a Jinchuuriki's shroud need their own seperate pages. They aren't evolutions to the Super Saiyan form proper (like, to use a Naruto example, the Nine-Tails Chakra mode is), they're just drawing out more power from the original form (in essence, like the tailed states).—Mina Țepeș 23:25, December 21, 2015 (UTC) oops Sorry about that. In there now. 01:46, December 25, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, I see. I highlighted your thread, to see if more responses will come (it's probably because my thread is a long read that yours isn't getting much attention >_<). : Perhaps we should add a parameter above for all the sourcing? So we can allow the same to stay where it's at. :Hm? What do you mean? I'll probably add the ref parameter and implement it for you to see it. It won't look any different than it is now, it's just a way to move all of the references from the "name" parameter. :As for the colors for the Shinlings, what colors do you have in mind as of now? :x 20:09, December 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Hmm... is it possible you could give me the color values for each of the colors in those pics you showed me? (i.e. the "color value" for the color blue would be #0000ff) 05:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::North Kaiō ::Dābura ::Bojack :3 :3 :3 22:30, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Heavy Rain Heavy rain? I got fairly light rain. If you got heavy rains now that cut your power, I'd hate to be you when the El Nino kicks in.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC)